Stage 3: Ride the Magical Dragon
is the third episode of Mahou Sentai Magiranger. This features the first appearance of MagiDragon, the combined form of four of the Magiranger. Synopsis Eldest brother Makito becomes jealous when he finds out that little brother Kai is the leader of the Magiranger, causing both of them to quarrel. Plot A jogger is scared by a High Zobiru and swallowed by a Worm, leaving a shoe. Urara is at the supermarket and listens in to two women talking about many disappearing in the forest. Urara arrives to the secret room and bumps into Makito. Everyone cleans up the room and Houka asks Urara to open the door. Water splashes on her and she closes the door quickly. Urara's clothes are then magically dry. One of the books Houka was dusting flew away and she chased after it. Tsubasa is playing with his hair in front of the mirror, listening to music and is called by Makito. His reflection tries to tell him to take off his headphones but it is too late, he is punished by Makito. Kai pulls out the mysterious plant and it starts screaming. It makes everyone else collapse except for Tsubasa, who has his headphones on. Later, they confront him. He explains that people who hear his cry of sadness usually no longer live so the Magirangers are pretty strong. His name is Mandora-Boy. He is supposed to tell them about Magitopia. He is capricious, he sings a song. A speaker appears and he sings his song of MagiGreen, unwavering like the land. Then bounces around and around Houka with English words about Pink. He grabs Urara's hand and talks of her. He jumps on the candaleer and sings about Yellow. Kai runs to him as he has lots of items dancing, sings about red. He says Green is at the end, the banners surround the others, except for green. Red is happy he is the leader. Makito asks him to repeat what he said about Green, he says again, 'pulling along at the end.' He thinks it is unfair that the eldest brother is at the end. Kai calls him the 'butt.' They fight. Their phones start ringing. A boy runs and lays victim for the Worm but Makito saves him as the five arrive. They face High Zobiru. They transform, following Kai's lead. they do the roll call and Zobiru arrive. Green says he is going after the 'boss.' Red just starts fighting. Red fights the one High Zobiru and goes down. Green saves him and tells Red to fall back. Red reminds him what the song said, he yells at him and they fight. High Zobiru makes a pile of Zobiru and leaps in the air. Green asks for Red's shoulders. Green stands on Red's shoulders, but Red pushes him off. Yellow attacks the High Zobiru and they retreat. They go after them, except for Blue. She de-transforms and goes to the boy. He asks her if her and her siblings are magicians. She tells her to keep it a secret. Makito and Kai start punching each other and fighting. Houka can't split them up. Tsubasa leaves. Kai complains that Makito orders him around just because he is the oldest. Makito and Kai split up in opposite directions. Houka left alone. At the Infreshia, two High Zobiru fight. One is dropped to the ground. Nai and Mea kick him around. Branken kills it. Branken tells Wolzard to use his power to send more High Zobiru up. Makito is working on his farm. His tool gets stuck and he falls to the ground. He wonders why they don't follow him. Houka arrives with strawberries, which worries him. Kai is in the forest, when he hears a girl in danger from High Zobiru. The girl runs away. Kai transforms. The worm comes out of the ground after Kai. Houka tells Makito the strawberries are sweet. Makito says it was a failure last year but this year it expects to make it work. He says they are selfish and he will guide them to make them right. Houka says it is like Kai. Makito realizes this, that his duty is to guide Kai. He takes all the strawberries. They are called. Worm knocks Red's weapon away and Green slices it. Red tells Green and Pink he doesn't need them. Red asks if Green is going to use him as a footstool again. Green fights the Zobiru. The others arrive. Green recites the song about him. The Zobiru pile up and the High Zobiru flies up in the air. Red jumps off from the MagiAxe and kicks the foe down. MagiRed makes the MagiTrapeze and tosses it in the air. Each of them use it to fight the Zobiru. Green and Red tag team to destroy the High Zobiru. The worm rises up and the team receives a new spell. They transform into Majin. MagiTaurus glows and the four become MagiDragon. MagiPhoenix jumps on top of MagiDragon. Mandora-Boy watches from the room. Worm's blasts don't hurt them and Phoenix delivers blows. They exchange blows. Magi Phoenix leaps in the air and destroys the Worm with a fireball kick. Urara is in the supermarket once again. She hears the women from before saying that rumor says magicians defeat the forest monsters. In the secret room, Mandora-boy asks who the leader is. Kai says he is the leader, Makito and Kai fight, that Kai is not leader, just a strawberry. Urara comes in, says if their magic could help people more. She wants to lower the victims. Mandora says to use Magic Emergency call. The mirror can hear citizens being attacked. Houka asks the leader what he thinks, Kai asks Makito what he thinks. Makito gets them all enthused. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Housewife: , , : *Boy: Spells Used *MagiRed: *MagiYellow: *MagiBlue: *MagiPink: *MagiGreen: Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 5, . *'Viewership': 8.2% *'Pre-Credits Spell': Maagi Giruma Jinga (transformation of elder Magiranger into MagiDragon). **Kai yells at Mandora Boy that he wants to have a dragon form as well. DVD releases Mahou Sentai Magiranger Volume 1 features episodes 1-4: Stage 1: The Morning of Departure, Stage 2: Bring Out the Courage, Stage 3: Ride the Magical Dragon and Stage 4: The King of the Majin. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/magi.html See Also References Category:Mahou Sentai Magiranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Atsushi Maekawa